dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Scout vs Sonic
The Scout vs Sonic is the sayain jedi's fifty-sixth DBX! Description TF2 VS SONIC THE HEDGEHOG! SEASON 4 EPISODE 8! SPEED IS KEY! Well not always...but these two think so! Intro NO RULES! JUST BLOODSHED! DBX! Fight 2 Fort - Team Fortress 2 In the middle of this brutal war of mercenaries was a man in a red shirt holding onto his shotgun running faster than anyone around him, This man was named the Scout! Scout ran into the building and turned to his side and fired his fire arm, These bullets hit Medic straight in the forehead and chest causing blood to fly out of the wounds and making him crash onto the ground. Scout looked at the corpse before jumping behind the nearest enemy The Spy who was attempting a back-stab, Scout then swung his bat at the back of Spy's head breaking his neck and knocking him face first onto the ground. "Oh Yeah, I'm on a Role!" Celebrated as he placed his bat back to it's regular spot, When suddenly BAM! With that Scout was launched backwards due to the punch, Scout skidded across the ground and looked up to see a Blue Hedgehog. "What the hell?" Scout questioned only to be interrupted by Sonic who shouted "You monster..how could you murder people in cold blood and laugh about it!", Scout then said "Oh well I guess this is how this is happening!" as he pulled out his bat again ready for combat! Here we go! Sonic was the first to attack as he jumped into the air and attempted a spin dash, Scout saw this and attempted a swing at the blue ball but the Hedgehog flipped over the weapon and delivered a kick to the Mercenary's back sending him flying into a wall. The Scout flipped over Sonic and then began throwing a brutal swing at the Hedgehog's face causing him to fall on his hands and knees in pain, The Mercenary reeled back to swing again when suddenly Sonic was gone. "Your too slow!" a voice behind Scout making him turn around only to be hit with a flurry of punches making the Scout reel back in pain, Sonic jumped up into the air and then done a downward kick to Scout's neck launching him on his face. The Scout jumped up from the ground and kicked the Hedgehog in the ass launching him into the air, Scout grabbed his mad milk and threw it at the flying Hedgehog drenching him just before he landed on his feet. Sonic looked up from the milk on his body and questioned "Why did you throw milk at me!?" "You'll see!" Scout said as he slammed Sonic in the face with his bat, Sonic stumbled backwards and grabbed his lip to see that he was bleeding, this attack definitely hurt more that the last time he got hit by this hooligan! While Sonic was distracted Scout done a flurry of swings at the poor Hedgehog's face and body causing blood to fall to the ground, Scout finished this combo with a kick to his stomach causing him to be launched into the wall. Finally Sonic was dry as he then done a flurry of Spin Dashes which caused Scout to be launched into the air and cough up blood, Sonic jumped on top of Scout and delivered a brutal kick to the neck knocking him on his face. Scout scrambled up from the ground and done his double jump to go over Sonic and began running away into where the Blu teams info was, Sonic turned into his Super form and flew after the Mercenary. Scout saw this and drank his Crit-A-Cola before jumping over the Hedgehog and firing Sonic in the back with his Force of Nature, Sonic actually began bleeding as he regained his composure and got back into his battle stance. Scout landed onto the ground and began firing at the Super Hedgehog multiple times causing him to stumble backwards in pain, Sonic looked up and flew up at Scout when...WHAM! Sonic was launched into the air by Scout using his Bat, Scout looked up and aimed his gun at the Hedgehog who was going to crash onto the ground before firing! Suddenly Sonic's head blown into three pieces by Scout as his corpse fell on his back dead. Scout looked at the dead body and ran away to the info as the victor! DBX! Conclusion And the winner is: The Scout!Category:The sayain jedi Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Combatants with super speed Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Video Game Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Hero vs Anti-Hero themed DBX Fights Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:Home Console Themed DBX Fights Category:Weapon vs Weaponless themed DBX Fights Category:'Human vs Animal' themed DBX Fights Category:Gun vs Fist fights Category:Protagonist vs. Protagonist themed DBX Fights